


【R76】士兵没有假期

by sloray



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), 守望先锋
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloray/pseuds/sloray
Summary: 旧文补档
Relationships: R76 - Relationship, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	【R76】士兵没有假期

**Author's Note:**

> 概要：杀手没有假期AU

当联合国确认澳大利亚的智械中枢彻底进入休眠智械战争结束的时候，莱耶斯所带的小队正在美国南部进行一次清扫任务。清理完了战场以后，莱耶斯将他的武器收回到箱子里，收好行李等着下一次任务的通知。过了不久远在欧洲战场的安娜就打来了电话“你们两个傻小子，收拾好行李，滚去多拉多。”

——多拉多居然是他妈个地名你敢信？什么国家会给一个城市起这种名字？

——墨西哥。

1.

“多拉多是个什么鬼地方。”

“多拉多不是个鬼地方，加比。”

“那就是个鬼地方。”

“你都没去过这地方，为什么认为它是个鬼地方？”

“因为它在墨西哥，它就一定是个鬼地方。”

杰克对自己长官这种近乎无赖的回答连多辩解一句的力气都懒得使——他们此时才刚刚下了火车，没有正式见到多拉多的全貌——他扭头打量着这座对他来说新奇的城市，掩饰了对莱耶斯的白眼“有点耐心，加比。”

他们到达了安娜为他们定好的旅店——花了一点时间在小巷子里穿梭——女店主是一个有个小女儿的妈妈，在莫里森向她问话时报以友善的态度。

“请问这里定了两间房，以杰克·莫里森和加布里尔·莱耶斯的名字？”

“是的。”女店主先是点了点头，然后又回忆一遍确认了一下以后摇了摇头“一间，先生，只订了一间。”

“一间？”一进门就就近找了个座位一屁股坐下的莱耶斯叫了起来，听起来像是自己要被强奸了一样。

杰克努力抑制住了翻白眼的冲动，还未来得及开口询问，女店主就在确认了订单以后抬起头来补充了一句“定了一周。”

“还他妈是一周？！”

“加比！”这次杰克不得不出声制止了同伴，他不安的看了一眼蹲在地上玩球的小女孩，后者似乎并没有在意这边的谈话。他感觉到女主人责备的目光穿过他的肩膀上方投向他身后的莱耶斯，他不得不尽快将话题再扭回到他刚刚想问的话题“我们可以再补订一间？”

“没有空房了，先生。”而女主人再次对他报以了无法拒绝的微笑“快到万圣节了，先生。”似乎是想让他能理解这其中的因果。

“好吧。”杰克只能配合的点点头，但其实他并没有理解这其中的关联，但是他们已经来到这里了，没什么挑头，所以他签下了名字，将两个人的信息与店主核对以后换得了钥匙。

“简直是他妈的地狱。”跟在他身后，慢吞吞的站起来的人用只有他们能听到的低声抱怨道，毫不吝啬脏话。

万幸这是一间不错的房间，够大的两张床，临街的风景，设施一应俱全，还有一台不错的咖啡机。

“挺不错的。”杰克检查了一下浴室以后评价道。

“挺不错的？”一进屋就坐在一张床上的莱耶斯打量着浅蓝色的窗帘，用讽刺的语气模仿了他的口音“战争真是对你的审美祸害不浅，士兵。”

“放轻松点加比，就当我们是来度假的。”

“度假？”

“在安娜的新消息来之前。”杰克眨了眨眼睛，看起来无辜的像个没意识到自己做错了什么的学生一样“这只是一个两个人的任务，能有多紧急？”

“你是说，两个超级士兵要完成的任务。”莱耶斯纠正道，然后顿了顿，因为他自己也觉得这是矛盾的，没什么是容易的任务需要两个超级士兵来处理，而紧急的任务不会这么悠闲的让他们在这待命。于是他摘下头上的毛线帽骂了一声以后才说“艾玛莉不会是在耍我们。”

“那我们就在这待一周然后回去。”

“在这待一周？”莱耶斯的声音充满了惊恐，用关怀疯子的眼神看向莫里森“在这个破地方？和你？”紧接着通过对方皱起的眉头，他意识到了自己在说什么，于是他顿时有点心虚的降低了声调“这个破地方，没门。”

*

杰克花了不少的时间威逼利诱才把加布里尔拖出了旅店——后者曾坚决表示自己对除了隔壁一条巷子的一排酒吧以外对这个地方没有任何兴趣——他们沿着多拉多的巷子走过两座桥。

“墨西哥一定对这里保护的不错。”杰克饶有兴致的看着那些石砖墙壁和城门，对身边的人说“这里可能是世界上为数不多保持战前建筑的地方。”

“这里没有名气，也没有战略地位。”莱耶斯用一种理所当然的语气说，他压低了毛线帽，对周围的风景毫无兴趣甚至连抬眼皮看一眼都懒得做。

“这说明凡事有坏的一面也总有好的一面不是吗？”杰克对同伴的说法却有不同的观点，他用手抚摸着那些砖块接缝之中的水泥。

再向前走几步，他们看到了一段楼梯，在拐角的屋子后面，隐蔽在镂空城墙之下长廊之后。

“我们可以上去看一看。”莫里森指着那段楼梯，扬了扬从旅店老板那里得到的简易旅游指南说“这里的城墙上面挂着很多钟，都是有百年以上历史的。”

“你去吧。”莱耶斯的只是在莫里森说话的时候意思意思的抬起了头，他将毛线帽压得很低，而大衣的领子立了起来，整个人缩在这些毛织物里，充满了抗拒“几个破钟有什么好看的？”尽管临近万圣节的天气确实有点冷，但是莱耶斯的动作也稍微夸张了一些。

“风景，历史，文化。”杰克掰着手指给出了充足的理由，但是他发现这些并不能打动同伴，于是他无奈的摇了摇头“加比，你可能是世界上最不称职的游客了。”

“因为我本来就不想做游客。”加布里尔将脖子伸了出来，屈尊降贵的伸出手对周围比划了一下“杰克，我是个拉美裔不代表我就该对墨西哥文化有兴趣，我是个地道的美国人。”

“我也是个地道的美国人。”

“我是个洛杉矶人，杰克，我觉得洛杉矶是个挺不错的城市。”加布里尔耸了耸肩做了个‘你懂的’的表情，咽下了那句‘我不是个乡巴佬’的潜台词。

但是作为多年搭档，杰克在他的表情里完完全全可以读出他所有的意思，于是他皱了一下眉头，终于放弃了说服他的同伴一起登上短短几级台阶。

加布里尔在对方转身离开他去等城墙的时候松了口气，他找了街边一条长椅坐了下来。多拉多是一个海滨城市，这条街道之外就是一片沙滩，坐在这里他就能看到海平线。他甚至不用走到海边，就敢打赌，这里的海域肯定不如伊利奥斯的好。

一个没有战略地位作为度假又差了那么一点的小城市，莱耶斯确实想象不到为什么他们会被派来这里。

他还没有来及细想关于调他们来此的指令，就听到了头上叮叮当当的声音。这些叮叮当当的声音组成了一个简易的曲子，虽然只有三个音调但是却听起来很耳熟。莱耶斯花了一会才听明白这是他有事没事会哼上一两句的民调。于是他抬起头，看向城墙之上，毫不意外的在石桥之上的窗口看到了一个金色的后脑勺。

感谢超级士兵的好视力，他甚至能看到那个傻缺后脑勺的头发上熟悉的旋向。

当他再次眨眨眼睛，那个黄金后脑勺转了个面，杰克·莫里森的脸出现在那里，直直的看向他的方向。

有那么一瞬间，他俩两个在对视。隔着一条街的宽度和一层楼的高度。莱耶斯的眼睛好到可以看到对方的眼睛看着的方向，而莫里森的视力只会比他更好。

莱耶斯从来不惧怕正视任何人或者事物，他有信心即使智械中枢就在面前苏醒也能不形于色，但是来自莫里森不甚清晰的直视在某一个时间点忽然就让他难以相望。所以在十秒钟以后他转移开了。

这不是因为他怕了莫里森。

莱耶斯漫不经心的想，这听起来像是狡辩，但是人的眼睛真的可以体现出丰富的情绪，尤其是莫里森的那双蓝眼睛。在他风平浪静的时候总能让莱耶斯想起伊利奥斯的海，无风无云。

“走吧。”莫里森在莱耶斯眨眼的功夫从石桥之上来到了他的面前。

有一瞬间，莱耶斯认为对方是直接从石桥之上跳下来的——改造士兵让莫里森有超人的体格何况那石桥确实不高——但是莱耶斯马上就推翻了自己的想法。这是相当没有必要的可能。

莫里森显然没有读心术，他没有发现莱耶斯一瞬间的思维跑偏，于是他四处看了看，又提议道“我们去其他地方转转？”

“你选过地方了，现在该我去选了。”莱耶斯站了起来，抹平了衣服上的压痕。抬起头来看到一对微微皱在一起的眉毛“现在才下午，加比。”这种语气通常用在‘我觉得你接下来的作战提议我不会同意’的情况。

“干什么？”就是这种语气，经常让莱耶斯觉得自己召的不是个副官，而是个老妈子。另一个是安娜，顺便一说“我只是觉得我们应该找一家地道的当地餐馆吃点东西，顺便尝一下当地啤酒。”

于是那双眉头舒展开来，头偏向一个方向，并且提议道“去海滨碰碰运气？”他没有等莱耶斯的意见，就迈开步子走向了一个方向。

莱耶斯对此并不感到生气，他已经习惯了或者说他们已经学会了容忍彼此在一些小事上的自作主张。他看着对方金光灿烂的后脑勺，想着刚刚促起又舒展的眉毛，以及其下湛蓝的眼睛。

无风无云的伊利奥斯是个好地方。

他想。

无风无云。

2.

餐厅的档次不高也不低，但是绝对比他们战时吃过的任何一顿饭都要好、空间有些狭窄，在走过过道寻找位置的时候，杰克不小心碰掉了隔壁桌上的盐罐，所以他在坐下以后就老实的放任选择餐厅的人去点餐，毫不意外的看着同伴餐盘上的两扎啤酒和肉卷。

“这才是假期。”啤酒杯厚重的玻璃底部敲击在桌面，莱耶斯坐到了杰克的面前心满意足的说“去他妈的风景，古迹……这才是正常人的旅游。”

“不知道是谁之前还在说不是来做游客的。”莫里斯笑了笑，并没有拒绝放在面前的啤酒。他喝了一口——不像莱耶斯那样豪迈的一口——然后发现这啤酒比他想象的够劲。

“这地方可能也就只有啤酒是可取的了，就目前来说。”莱耶斯在灌了一口以后也发现了这个情况，于是他意犹未尽的又灌了一口“要我说，我们就在这再等一天，如果艾玛莉没有新的消息给我们，我们就买最近的一班飞机回去和队伍会合。”

“我觉得我们还是在这里多逛逛，耐心的等安娜的来信，说不定有什么很重要的事情还在观望。”莫里斯显然对这事持着不同的意见“我们不确定这是不是真的是个度假。”

“不然还能是什么？”莱耶斯放下酒杯，抬起头来身体微微向前倾和他的同伴凑得近了一点“你真的觉得在这有什么任务？在这？一个墨西哥压根就没名的小破地方？”莱耶斯说这话的时候抬起头，越过莫里斯的肩膀，看向不远处墙面上贴着的屏幕。莫里斯回过头去，看到屏幕上此刻正无声的滚动着联合国宣布战争结束的新闻，然后他听到莱耶斯在后头说“这时候还能有什么事？”

“但是安娜为什么那么说？‘收拾好行李，滚去多拉多’？哪不能度假？在美国不行吗？”

“……”莫里森提出的疑问显然也难住了莱耶斯，莱耶斯沉默了一下，最后放弃了一般拍了一下桌子“好吧，我们就在这等着，看看艾玛莉到底想干什么。”说着他拿起了摆在桌上被冷落了很久的肉卷“希望这东西别让我失望，不然真是史诗级灾难。”

“耐心，加比，耐心。”同伴的抱怨逗乐了莫里森，他拿起盘子里另一个肉卷。搭档的吃瘪让他心情不错，但是这好心情在咽下第一口墨西哥鸡肉卷的时候就被胃里直冲嗓子的辣意给冲没了。

“天，太久没吃过地道的辣酱了。”莱耶斯的感官看起来和莫里森截然不同，他在咽下第一口的时候发出了声满足的叹息，看起来迫不及待的将手上的食物解决掉。

在咽下一口啤酒来缓解胃部灼辣以后，莫里森将手上的食物放回到盘子里，挑起了一个相对安全的话题“加比，战争结束了，你有什么打算吗？”

“什么打算？”沉浸在食物里的长官似乎并没有理解他的意思，含糊的回答“带好守望先锋，拯救世界？”

“我不是这个意思。”杰克将两只手交叠在一起放在桌上，相当认真的看着对面，那双眨动的蓝眼睛通常总让人无法拒绝回答他的问题“守望先锋是我们从来没有想过的……”他想了想，然后挥挥手比划了一个圈想要找到一个词语来形容，但是最终失败了“守望先锋是个计划之外的惊喜……但是在守望先锋之前呢？你刚入伍那会，战争刚开始那会儿？你有计划以后吗？”

“干嘛？”莱耶斯吃完了了鸡肉卷，满意的拽了张纸擦了擦嘴才瞥了对面一眼“除了往上升军衔直到退伍？没什么计划。”这是个很典型的莱耶斯式回答，就跟他在战时很多突发奇想的作战计划一样，在习惯了他的思维方式的莫人眼里已经成为了一种意料之外但情理之中的事情。

所以莱耶斯看着莫里森毫不意外的点了点头，然后意识到自己也应该礼尚往来的问问对方“听起来像是你有过计划。”

“……”莫里森先是摇了摇头，然后又点了点头，在莱耶斯对此产生疑惑之前，他笑了起来，看起来有那么一点腼腆——这种笑容莱耶斯很久都没有见过了，自从他第一次赞扬了自己副官的作战计划以后——“我原来的计划是战争结束以后就回去继续读大学。”

“大学？继续？”。

“没错。”莫里森眨了眨眼睛，用理所当然的语气说，很快就意识到了莱耶斯并不明白这其中的前因后果，湛蓝的眼睛再次因为微笑而眯起来“他们是在大学招上的我们，那时候战事吃紧，全国都在进行新兵招募，我就报名了。没跟我家里商量……我爸希望我能老老实实的读完大学。”那双湛蓝的眼睛再次因为微笑而眯起来“那时候他们承诺会保留我们的学籍，战争结束以后我们还能去领文凭。”

“……”莱耶斯对于这个回答有点反应不上来，在他心里这个蓝眼睛小子的回答应该是就像他刚刚开玩笑说的那样：继续走下去，拯救世界——听起来就很美国队长的设定，多符合这小子，莫里森还会画画呢——读大学是什么鬼？听起来一点也不英雄的平凡人设“所以你现在准备回去继续读大学？”

“……”莫里森没有马上回答，他垂下了眼睑，这通常是个默认的表情。

这让莱耶斯的思绪彻底打结了，有那么一会他们都没说话，沉默而尴尬，直到莱耶斯找到了他的舌头“那也……挺好的。”

“我开玩笑的。”莫里森马上抬起头来哈哈大笑着，满眼含着恶作剧成功的笑意“那是过去的计划了，现在我们有了守望先锋。”

“……”莱耶斯依然没有接他的话头，而是看着他。这让莫里森意识到自己刚刚的玩笑可能有点过分了，于是他别开了注视，尴尬的咳嗽了一声，站起来，他的座位因为他的站起后退撞到了身后那桌的人，莫里森没道歉，只是对莱耶斯说“这鸡肉卷太辣了，我去看看还有没有别的吃。”

莫里森离开以后，莱耶斯依然维持着原来的姿势，从刚刚莫里森说想退伍离开守望先锋的震惊里缓过来。他突然的就意识到，他一直以来以为自己很了解自己的搭档，但其实还有很多不知道。

他不知道莫里森是从大学里被征召的，他也不知道莫里森过去学的是什么专业。

但是换个角度想，莫里森是个聪明的士兵，他为什么不会是个聪明的学生呢？

“美国人。”在莱耶斯陷入自己的思维的时候，他听到一个不轻不重的声音响起来。那是一句西语，带着相当浓重的嘲讽与歧视。莱耶斯马上意识到那是在说莫里森。

他抬起头来看着对面，莫里森座位后面的那一桌人，问道“美国人怎么了？”用英语。

“没有教养，夸夸其谈，一副好皮相里塞满了草包。”那桌上的人没有否认，而是接下了话茬。

“你再说一遍？”出于一种说不清的情绪，莱耶斯如此说。

“没有教养，夸夸其谈，一副好皮相里塞满了草包。”对方再次说一遍，依然用那种漫不经心的欠揍的口气。

“伙计，你这话说的有点过分了。”莱耶斯皱起眉头，警告道。

“这是事实。”这次对方转过头来，这会莱耶斯看清了，那是个二十出头的小子，留着一头放浪不羁的发型，对他比了一个中指“怎么，碍着你艹的那个小白脸了？”

现在的年轻人，好好活着不好吗？

莱耶斯站起来走到对方面前之前，他这么想。

*

骚乱发生的时候，莫里森正在和侍者询问本地的特色食物，当他被争斗的声音转头去看餐厅里发生了什么，就一眼，那顶熟悉的毛线帽就进入了眼界。

反应先于意识的，他走过去，将不依不饶的搭档拉开，以免引起更大的骚动。而加布里尔在看到拦住他的是谁以后，他一把拽起杰克的手，拉着他离开了餐厅。而莫里森则不得不对愣在原地的侍者报以抱歉的微笑。

莫里森总是那个替莱耶斯擦屁股的人。他的长官脑子里永远有层出不穷的点子，但是这些点子通常都伴随着冒进，危险，不考虑后果等等因素，而莫里森作为副官永远是那个负责即时给自己长官敲一榔头的人。如果他没能即时进行灾害控制，那么他就要面临一大堆战后的报告善后。

这么看，莫里森是最有资格对莱耶斯抱怨的人，实际上也是如此，在无数和谐的作战计划背后是他们数不尽的争论。

而现在，本来也应该如此，莫里森在跟着莱耶斯离开餐厅以后，就应该质问对方为什么在他一转头的功夫就惹出了事端。但是他没有那么做，因为莱耶斯拽着他的手离开，一路上喋喋不休“我不想欺负小孩，我真的不想欺负小孩。”他们在一座路灯下停了下来，莱耶斯终于意识到自己拽着副官的手显得娘们唧唧的，于是他放开了那只手，却不知道应该把手放在哪里，于是他下意识摸了自己额头的部分，再次解释了一句“我不想欺负小孩，以大欺小。莫里森，这不是我的本意。”

看莱耶斯这样的局促让莫里森觉得很新奇。于是莫里森管好了自己的嘴，决定先不发出疑问，看对方如何解释。

“但是这小子满嘴脏话，总得有人教教他，你说对吧。”莱耶斯没有注意到莫里森的那点小想法

“他说了什么？”

“他……”

莱耶斯的迟疑让莫里森更加好奇了，他直视着对方的眼睛，发现在背着路灯的时候，光线与阴影将莱耶斯的脸切割的更为棱角分明了一些。

“他歧视美国人。”莱耶斯在对视的最后落了下风，于是他扭过头去，挫败的回答。

“哦……”莱耶斯说的足够委婉，但是莫里森不傻，于是他点了点头。毕竟没有亲耳听到对方骂的是什么，所以他对此并不在意也不气愤。

莱耶斯通常是那个看起来神经比较大条的人，对战场，对政客连眼睛都可以不眨，但是他在其他一些方面却有自己的敏感性，比如孩子，队友，甚至是一些智械，他关注那些他关心的东西。

这是加布里尔独特的一面。

“听着，如果你要对此发表什么关于情绪控制的长篇大论……”在莫里森再次张嘴说点什么之前，莱耶斯做了一个暂停的手势，表示自己并不想在此争吵。

莫里森也不想，所以他摇了摇头，压下了对方的手势“我想说，时间不早了，我们可以去找个酒吧再尝一尝当地的啤酒。”

“你说什么？”莱耶斯没跟上这个一百八十度回转的话题，他愣了一下，站在原地，看着已经转过头去准备往一个方向走的同伴的后脑勺，问出了一个非常傻里傻气的问题。

“如果你一定要让我说点明白一点。”黄金后脑勺再次远离他的视线，微微眯起来蓝色的眼睛对着他，路灯的橘色灯光很好的柔和莫里森过分棱角分明的脸型“感谢你维护我的名誉……”

“没有但是。”莱耶斯迅速的掐断了那个话头，在莫里森的嘴角弯成一个介于刻薄和好笑的角度的时候，他得意的说“我来选酒吧。”

3.

事实证明酒吧的环境可能更适合他们。这里有比餐厅更粗犷的风格，那些虚张声势的，无理取闹的，不知天高地厚的，都掩埋在喧嚣的音乐之中。

莫里森玩了两局毫无悬念的飞盘游戏，然后就回到了角落的位置安静的喝酒。在吧台点酒的时候，酒保给他调了一个不知名的酒品，上面只插了一片柠檬，看起来朴素低调，在酒吧橘色的灯光之下它看起来呈现一种暖色，但是入口却有一种直冲肺腑的冬日的凛冽寒气。

不远处莱耶斯看起来在桌球游戏里如鱼得水。

莫里森向莱耶斯那个方向看了一会，就转过头去想寻找其他一些目标。差不多在同一个时间，他感觉到来自衣兜里的震动。

从大衣里兜翻找出那只手机花了他一点功夫，在他终于将手机拿在手里的时候它还在以恒定的频率震动，铃声融于酒吧背景音乐之中听不清楚。

来电提醒告诉他，通讯来自他们一直在等的那个人。于是莫里森接起了电话“嘿，安娜。”

“要联系上你们还真是有点困难啊。”电话另一头安娜的声音清晰没有一点杂音。

“哦……这里有点吵，我之前没有听到。”莫里森这么说着的时候看了一眼屏幕，左上角的来电提醒显示他在之前有三个未接电话“我们在酒吧。”

“完全不让人意外的选择。”安娜回答“那的酒怎么样？”

“挺够劲。”莫里森一边回答，一边靠在沙发里，重新在酒吧里扫视“你在忙什么？”

“苏黎世，他们在建总部大楼，但是你知道有些事情还是得亲自来。”

“你应该让我们也在那里帮忙的。”

“傻小子，放轻松点好好度个假，有你们忙的时候。”

“所以，这真的是个假期。”莫里森将一声苦恼的叫声压在了嗓子眼里，这让他的声音听起来有点奇怪“居然被加比说中了。”

“不然还能是什么？战争结束了，杰克，放松一点。”安娜听起来像是被逗乐了“多拉多怎么样？我觉得那是个不错的地方，你们吃了墨西哥鸡肉卷吗？还有那些城墙和钟楼？”

“确实是个不错的地方……”莫里森先是赞同的点了点头，然后意识到对方看不到他的动作“听起来你来过这里？”

“我去过，在我入伍之前，那是个很有文化个性的地方，在那度过了一个不错的假期，有时间我还想带法芮尔去一次。我认为这是同时合适你和加布里尔的地方，遍地都是说西语的人希望能让他更多打开一些交流天赋。”

“我想法拉也会喜欢这个地方的。”莫里森在听安娜说这些的时候不自觉的开始微笑起来，他扫视过了整个酒吧以后重新将视线放在了桌球游戏的方向。现在看起来正是他的个人秀时间，他拄着杆站在桌边来回走动的时不时用杆比量一下方位。他的毛线帽已经脱下来撂在一边，还有那件立领的大衣，当他整个人不再缩在衣服里以后，整个人都看起来放松了很多。眼神专注于台面，就像很多次战前讨论时莫里森看到的那样“但是，加比，我就不确定他是不是喜欢这个地方了？”

“怎么？”

“他刚来这里的时候对这里可是带着有色眼镜的。‘因为它在墨西哥，它就一定是个鬼地方。’”杰克模仿着莱耶斯当时的语气，成功的收获了电话另一头的一声轻笑。

“这听起来确实很莱耶斯。”安娜上一句还是带着笑意的感慨，之后顿了顿才问“他现在依然不高兴？他在干什么？”

“现在好多了，他在玩桌球，你明白的，他很擅长这个。”

“很高兴还是能找到他喜欢的东西的。”安娜这句话说起来就像是有点敷衍了，因为下一句她问道“他现在离你很远吗？能听到我们的电话内容吗？”

“有些距离，如果你想让我叫他过来接电话……”莫里森说着举起了手，准备呼唤莱耶斯，但是他马上听到安娜慌张的说“不不不，杰克，没那个必要。你能出去找个没人的地方再说吗？”

“？”莫里森并不能理解安娜的要求，但是他还是信任自己的朋友的。此刻莱耶斯已经注意到他举起的手，向他投来询问的目光，莫里森摆了摆手，指了指外面，示意自己出去接电话，而莱耶斯意会的点了点头。

莫里森是从酒吧的后门走出来的，走出来就是一条无人的小巷子，他关上了门，然后走到了巷子尽头的死胡同，才对安娜再次说“我出来了。”

“周围没有人吗？”

“……”莫里森再次抬头向周围看了看才说“没有。”

“好吧。”安娜叹了口气，那听起来不像是舒张情绪的意思“听着杰克，我们有麻烦了，加布里尔有麻烦了。”

“……”

安娜似乎没有等莫里森反应的意思，在说完这句话以后很迅速的就接了下去“我们都知道加布里尔不是看上去那么混蛋的人，他是个好人……但是联合国不这么认为……守望先锋……我们在战争的时候用过一些手段……现在他们要求有人对这些事情负责。”

莫里森在安娜并不太委婉的说法里听懂了全部的意思，他没有说话，在安娜也停顿了一会以后才开口“我们在战争时期做的所有决定都是经过深思熟虑的，安娜。”

“是的……但是不是所有人都认为那是对的。”安娜再一次地叹了口气“这还是内部消息，特殊渠道……他们想让加布里尔上军事法庭，以他个人名义来承担所有后果……”

“用最小损失换取最大的利益。”莫里森接下了安娜的话头，听起来还算平静的语气之下酝酿着只有熟人才能察觉的风暴。

“杰克，你冷静一点，我们还有周旋的余地，我们不会让加布里尔落到那个结果。”

“你所谓的周旋，是指让他体面的退伍，放回老家自生自灭。”莫里森的脑子里已经闪过了无数个方案，他评估着其中最好最坏以及最有可能的结果，最后得出了这么样的一个结论。

为莱耶斯争取一个好结果对于守望先锋来说并不难，但是要做到更好就要付出太多的代价。联合国一定也是打着这样的算盘，那些政客的想法里，他们应该放弃莱耶斯这枚棋子。

但是加布里尔·莱耶斯不是一个棋子。

莫里森想。他想着早一些时候他和搭档谈论的那些关于未来的想法。

【除了往上升军衔直到退伍？没什么计划。】【带好守望先锋，拯救世界】。

莱耶斯的未来里不存在里开军队的选项，他为这个世界奋斗了半辈子，并且没有任何中途退出的打算。

这样的结局会毁了他。

“杰克？杰克！”安娜在电话里的呼唤将他重新拉回到现实，他含糊的回答了一句，安娜才松了一口气。她此刻换上了用来哄小法拉时的慈母语气试图安抚朋友绷劲的神经“等回来我们会想到办法的，好吗？现在就，好好度过你们的假期。”

“……”

“杰克？”

“明天多拉多海滨有一场篝火晚会，为了庆祝战争结束后的第一个万圣节。玩的愉快点，好吗？”

“……我明白了。”莫里森扭头看了看酒吧的后门机械的回答“替我跟法拉问好。”

4.

艾兴瓦尔德曾经是个好地方，那里风吹草地郁郁葱葱里有一座古堡，真正的名胜古迹，伫立在此地守望了百年的地方。

那里本来应该发展成一个旅游景点，为旁边的村子带来相当不错的经济发展。直到堡垒列阵在此打响了第一炮。

他随队到此的时候，战役已经接近了尾声，古老的城墙上钉满了触目惊心的子弹孔，散落的堡垒碎片几乎铺满了地面，和血与残破的盔甲混在一起。

他在那里协助清理城堡门前的一座尸山的时候，浓重的皮肉烧焦的味道直冲鼻腔让人作呕。他们试图将尸体从重铠里剥离给烈士一个体面的葬礼，但是很快他们就放弃了。那些坚硬厚重的铠甲使十字军战士保持死前的姿势，以一个守护者的姿态伫立在大地之上，但却无法保护密集炮火下的高温使尸体与铠甲融合在一起。

所以他们最终只能在此立一座碑——甚至来不及刻字——以作纪念，如果它能躲过之后的战争，如果人类能够幸存，他们就会回来为墓碑刻上所有烈士的名字，让它成为永远的纪念。

他们举行了一场小型的哀悼仪式，将石碑放下。石碑是他的长官亲自选的，一块城堡被轰开的缺口上摇摇欲坠的石料。而现在他的长官站在他的左手边，将帽子扣在胸前，以虔诚的神情听三声枪响致敬。

枪响之后有那么一会他们都没有说话，他并不觉得现在进行报告是合适的行为，而他的长官并不知道在想些什么。

沉默被后来者打破。沉重的步伐在背后响起，停在三步开外的地方，他们转过头来，看到一个和那步伐相衬的高大身影。这个有着金发的德国男人由安娜带着，用那只还完好的没有包裹在纱布里的眼睛看着他的长官，敬了一个利索的军礼以后才说“十字军，莱茵哈特·威尔海姆。”

“加布里尔·莱耶斯。”他的长官回了礼以后，用空着的那只手跟对方握了握“杰克跟我提过了，你想要加入守望先锋直接前往下一个战场。”

在后者点了点头以后，他的长官也谨慎的点了点头，他抬起头看着比他高了不少的战士，深思熟虑以后才开口“我们确实缺少像你这样可以冲锋陷阵的队员。但是医生的建议是你该到后方去进行休整，而不是直奔下一个战场。”长官在战士想要说话之前抬起一只手阻止了对方“这不是为了你，威尔海姆，是为了死去的战友和没有死去的正义。”

然后莫里森醒了过来。月亮还高挂在天空。

莫里森醒过来的时候，莱耶斯正处在半梦半醒之间。前线永远是吃紧的，这意味着他们从来不能有一个完整的夜晚来休息，通常莫里森都是值下半夜班的那个人。莱耶斯在本应该醒着的上半夜躺在床上努力的让自己进入睡眠。直到他终于朦朦胧胧的有了一些睡意的时候，他感觉到旁边的床铺动了。

一开始他没有在意，以为杰克只是晚上多喝了两杯啤酒上厕所。但是很快他就听到了窗户被推开的声音，外面的凉意灌了进来。

他睁开眼睛，看到杰克倚在窗户边，摸过早些时候他随手丢在一边一包烟抽了一根出来，点上，咬在嘴里然后爬上了窗户台坐在那里。

一股烟草的味道飘到了他这边，于是他坐起来。看着对方转过头来，眼睛里充满歉意的看着他“我吵醒你了。”

“本来也睡不着。”莱耶斯索性跳下了床也来到了窗户边，抽了一根烟就着莫里森的火星点着了，凑在一起抽，直到这根烟过了一半，他才挑起一个话题。

“安娜说了什么？”

莫里森看着莱耶斯，在这个距离下，可以看到对方棕色瞳孔里的一切细节，以及那背后燃烧的热情。“没什么重要的，你猜对了，这是安娜给我们安排的假期。”

“狗屎一样的假期，你没跟她说，她选的地方烂透了？”

“那只是你自己的品位烂透了，我才不会去找死。”莫里森被对方的话逗笑了。

“为什么看着我？”而当莱耶斯将看着他的眼睛问的时候，杰克才发现自己从点烟以后一直看着对方。

因为我在想你的事情。

杰克如此想，但是当他开头的时候，他转过脸去看向外面的风景“明天海滨有一场篝火晚会，我们去凑个热闹？”

“好啊。”莫里森依然忍不住的瞥了一眼身边的人，他看到莱耶斯也转移了视线，看着外面远处的钟楼尖顶，脸隔着烟气有些朦胧。

*

十一月底的时间在海边进行晚间聚会确实是有点寒冷，但是篝火加上人们庆祝胜利的热情，完全抵御了这些寒意。

杰克坐在沙滩旁边的一个小斜坡上，距离篝火并不远。这样的天气不合适和增加寒意的啤酒，他端着一杯伏特加，抬起头看着不远处，斜坡之上的简易吧台边。莱耶斯正倚在那里，他已经将作为万圣节伪装的骷髅面具推到了一边，为了更方便的喝酒，斜带着不知道是哪位美女送给他的宽沿帽，抱着一把吉他。

在今天之前杰克从来没有听过加布里尔的弹唱，大多数只是在战壕或者训练场里即兴的哼两声，庆功宴也总需要有人站岗值班他们很少能同时出现，对此他只是从其他战友那里有所耳闻。

莫里森听不太懂西语歌词，但这不妨碍他欣赏。

不得不承认，当加布里尔压低了声线，用那双握惯了散弹枪的手拨动琴弦的时候，通常在战场上用血和汗才能表现的个人魅力被以不同的方式释放出来，这只高傲的头狼只要昂起脖子挺起胸发出一声长啸，让人为他死去活来。

“嘿，童子军！”莫里森听到这个称呼的时候下意识的抬起头来，果不其然看到了唯一会这样叫他的也正看着他。

“为了胜利！”不知何时停止了弹唱的莱耶斯的一只手搭在吉他上，另一只手则冲他举起了酒瓶。

他们从来没有谈过胜利之后。没人会在战场之上还有时间畅想未来，那只会给现实带来更多的痛苦。他们的神经总是绷得那么紧，即使智械中枢关闭的确切消息传来，即使联合国向全世界宣布战争结束，即使他们正在这个小城市毫无负担的度假，紧张的感觉依然。

但是就在这一瞬间，当莱耶斯说出胜利的瞬间，杰克突然感觉到了前所未有的轻松。和平突然就来到了他的身边。于是他也举起酒瓶与对方隔空碰杯“为了胜利。”

“来吧童子军，去跳舞。”他的长官从位置上站了起来，一只手拎着吉他，还抽出了一根手指指着不远处的篝火。

那是一个巨大的篝火，源源不断的木材堆高了它的火焰。长久以来战争带给所有人的压抑化为热情，让人们在篝火旁踢踏着不成形的舞步，分享喜悦。

【为了死去的战友和没有死去的正义。】

杰克看着先他一步走向火焰旁的莱耶斯想，他不能让他们毁了加布里尔。

5.

莱耶斯醒过来的时候有一瞬间错觉自己撞了墙。

当他睁开眼睛的时候先是感觉天旋地转，然后是来自鼻梁骨的尖锐疼痛。身体反应先于意识对危险做出了动作。他先是听到了一声骨骼错位的响声，然后是惨叫与咒骂，他的脸上结结实实的挨了一拳，这让他再次倒回到床上。

而他身下的感觉并不是一张床。

莱耶斯晃了晃脑袋，努力让自己清醒过来。但脑子一片混沌，上下眼皮亲密接触拒绝分开，全世界就像包裹在棉花里一样着不上力……他将这感觉归咎于昨晚喝过量的酒。

然后他又站了起来——不是自愿的——他的腿并没有站直，更像是依靠着什么外力支撑着。莱耶斯迷迷糊糊的想，是什么人在支撑他，最好不要是杰克……不然等他酒醒了就会让他也感受一下脖子勒的上不来气的感觉。

但是很快他意识到不太一样。周围太吵了，全世界包裹在西语粗话之中。于是莱耶斯决定现在就睁开眼睛给这些吵醒他的家伙一点教训。

但是当他终于意识清醒的睁开眼睛看清了周围的情况以后。他就很想收回前言了。

他不想给对方一点教训了，他痛揍周围这群蹩脚的小混混。

完成这项工作只需要几分钟。在莱耶斯将抓着他衣领的那个年轻人的手做了个一百八十度扭转的时候，那声混着骨骼错位的惨叫在整个空间响起来。直到他将另一个伸手可以拽到的倒霉家伙的头按在玻璃上，发出整个窗户摇动的响声时，周围的人才反应过来。

然而这个反应速度在常年征战的人眼中确实很不够看，制服第三个人只需要实在的一记上勾拳，莱耶斯听到那下巴碎裂的声音。终于他在脑后听到了一声像样的反击，但那划破空气的声音太过明显让人无法忽视，于是他伸出左臂向后拦住了发出击打的东西。棒球棍结结实实的打在他的小臂上，发出了砰一声的撞击。然而他的手臂纹丝未动。紧接着他手腕转了一圈反手抓住了棒球棍的这一头，在对方呆滞的空档将球棍顶回去。球棍的末端直直撞在对方的左眼。

获得武器1/1的莱耶斯彻底开启了大杀特杀模式。

而当他解决了所有碍眼的小混混以后，拎着棒球棍四顾心茫然的时候，冲上头的热血才退下来，这时候他才感觉到自己鼻子上一直挂着的热流。下意识抹了一把以后触手的粘稠感让他意识到自己流了鼻血。肯定是刚刚他意识不清醒的时候被揍的那一拳。

莱耶斯赶紧用袖子抹了抹自己的鼻子，尽量把血擦干净，并且在心底希望那一拳是是刚刚那个被他打碎了下巴的家伙干的。这时候他终于有时间来观察周围的景色了，他发现自己在一辆快速行驶的列车上，整节车厢里没有其他旅客，除了他周围躺着的那些小混混们。而这些人有一个共同的标记，就是头上一样难看的荧光骷髅头纹身——这纹身看起来有点眼熟——莱耶斯花了一会功夫在躺在地上的人里勉强的辨认出了三天前在多拉多的某家餐厅曾被他揍肿了整个左脸的年轻人。

往好了想，现在他的右边脸可以和左边对称了。

“就是他。”在莱耶斯回过神来的时候，他看到这节车厢的入口站着一个男人，用手指着整个空间里唯一站着的那个人——也就是他。

“我什么？”他非常不理解的问。

“你在火车上滋事打人。”乘警出现在那个男人身边并且走了进来，绕过了横七竖八躺在地上的家伙走到莱耶斯旁边。

“我才没滋事，我也是受害者。”莱耶斯端起手，做了个耸肩的姿势。

“……”然而乘警不为所动的看着他，摆出了一个大概是关怀智障的表情。

于是莱耶斯意识到了问题。他不仅是现在唯一一个站在这里的人，也是唯一一个手里拿着凶器的人。

他迅速的将刚刚抢下来的棒球棍丢下，但是显然有些事已经说不清了，所以他举起双手做了个投降的姿态“我要联系我的朋友。”

“等我们把你送回去，你爱联系谁联系谁。”乘警将他的双手背到身后铐起来。

“送回哪去？”莱耶斯看着玻璃窗外的风景，那是一片荒野，荒草在寒风里瑟瑟，远处的地平线能看到一点点城市的轮廓线。但是这些都不是标志到可以辨认地点的建筑“回苏黎世吗？”他满怀期待的问。

而对方发出了一声嗤笑，嘲笑他的异想天开，并且给了他一个他最最最不想得到的回答“送你回多拉多。”

为什么他会在这辆列车上？

莱耶斯在被乘警押着走的时候终于开始认真的思考一些问题。

他昨晚还在多拉多的篝火晚会上狂欢，一夜之间就乘上了一辆不知去往何处的火车？还有那些躺在地上的小混混。

最重要的是，该死的杰克·莫里森在哪？

*

莫里森将莱耶斯送上火车以后，回到旅店睡了一觉才开始收拾东西。他们带的东西不多，所以即使他将两个人的东西收拾在一起也没有一个箱子。

“我记得你们应该是两个人？”旅店老板在退房的时候对他笑笑说。

“他程清晨的车先出发了……我们不去同一个地方。”莫里森停顿了一下，才补充了后半句。

而老板在听到他说的话以后笑了起来“那他可有的受了，昨晚的狂欢如果你们都参加了的话。”

莫里森回给了对方一个微笑“他有足够的时间醒酒，不用担心他。”他特意为莱耶斯挑了跨度最长的一班车，终点站尼泊尔，没有中途站——为了让莱耶斯能睡过整个旅途，他昨晚特意给他放了能麻倒大象计量的麻药——返回任何一个可以中转的大城市的列车都要等上两周。

加布里尔在那里有足够的时间醒酒，说不定还能在那里的僧侣寺院感受宁静改改他那暴脾气。而这些时间也足够莫里森回苏黎世去处理安娜提起的联合国的那些破事。

“你们是军人对吧？”在莫里森思绪跑偏的时候，老板的声音将他拉回了现实。

莫里森听清了对方刚刚说的话，但是他不太能理解，所以他疑惑的问“为什么这么觉得？”

女老板将证件还给他，并没有多说什么，而是看着他行李包。莫里森后知后觉的发现，站在他们旁边女店主的小女儿此刻正伸手试图抓他行李包上印着的守望先锋的标志，然后他听到对方说“苏珊，放开叔叔的东西。”旅店老板绕过桌子，走到了女儿身边，蹲下来，试图掰开女孩扒在莫里森行李包上的手。但是女孩看起来并不情愿。

莫里森在老板将女儿领走之前忽然想起了一件东西，于是他叫住了那对母女，在两个人的注视中从钱包里抽出了一张卡片。那是他们的组织才刚刚成立的时候制作的简易身份卡，上面连标志都没有，只印了守望先锋的名字，没有识别芯片也没有任何通讯设备，如今只是一张纯粹的纪念卡。莫里森将这张卡递给女孩，他对看着他的老板耸耸肩解释“只是一个小玩意，可以做个纪念。”

离开旅店以后，莫里森本来是应该直奔机场，买最近一班回苏黎世的航班。他拐出旅店的那条巷子，来到了大道上。因为前一夜的全城狂欢，即使已经到了中午这座城市的街道上依旧空荡荡的，正合适走一走。到处都还挂着蜡烛已经燃尽的南瓜灯还有其他一些万圣节神怪乱力的装饰，空气中海风的清新里还夹杂着一点点篝火燃尽的灰烬味道。于是他忽然决定在这里再走一走。

他在路过他们第一天参观过的那座石桥之下的时候，选择在那张莱耶斯坐过的长椅上坐一会，他从兜里摸出之前莱耶斯抽过以后随手扔在房间窗台上的那包烟，里面只剩下两根了，于是他抽出一根点起来，顺便慢慢的想。

莱耶斯看起来硬冷不近人情，但其实内心深处藏着相当的热情，这莫里森早就知道了。如果就让他这么回到苏黎世，他们和联合国的谈判必然不会顺利。就像之前安娜说的，他们要把他送上军事法庭很难，退役听起来很体面，对莱耶斯也依然会是致命的打击。但是如果是他，退役回去继续读大学听起来是个不错的归宿。

替你的长官解决难题，莫里森，这就是你该做的。

当他抬起头看到之前被他敲过的一排钟的时候，他对自己这么说。

就像他跟安娜说的一样，他很喜欢这座小城市，这地方让他想起了家乡，每到圣诞节的第二天早晨，卢布明顿也像这里一样安静但是到处充满了人气。

如果不出所料，他今年应该可以回家过圣诞节了。

莫里森想着，就在他们刚来的那天他跟莱耶斯开玩笑说他想要回去读大学，这把莱耶斯吓得不轻。希望等他从尼泊尔回来的时候，不会到他的学校去大闹。

*

莱耶斯从多拉多的警局出来破花了一些功夫，无论是谁把他送上车的，这事都干得够缺德的，没给他留通讯设备，没留钱，甚至连证件都没留给他。杰克的电话打不通，他唯一能联系上的就是他们住过的旅店。幸好老板娘是个好人，把他保释了出来。

“谢谢你，我联系上朋友就还钱给你。”莱耶斯走出警局看到正等在车上边的旅店老板，他千恩万谢并且走到了车的另一侧坐上了副驾驶。这地方又降温了，在警局坐了半天冷板凳的他搓着自己的手问道“你知道我那个一起来的同伴在哪？我联系不上他。”

“莫里森先生？”旅店老板颇有些疑惑的看向他“他中午的时候退房离开了，他跟我说你们不同路，我以为你已经离开了多拉多？”

“什么？我没有……”莱耶斯愣了一下，仔细的理解了一下老板娘话里带来的信息，然后才反应过来前因后果，为了验证自己的猜想，他充满质疑的问“莫里森送我去的火车站？”

“你当时真的喝了不少是不是？”老板娘露出了一个轻松的笑容对他开玩笑。

“是啊。”莱耶斯重重的靠在靠背上，摘下毛线帽抹了一把头发，低声自语。

*

这位客人看起来宿醉未醒。当他们沉默下来以后很快就睡着了。老板娘决定不吵醒他。

在回旅店的路上，她拐上那座作为经典景点存在的石桥之下的时候，不经意的路边一瞥，就看到了坐在路边石椅之上的身影。

踩下刹车，惯性带来的前摇影响到了副驾驶的客人。老板娘来不及顾忌，选择了先摇下车窗对那个人招呼“莫里森先生！”

副驾驶的客人猛然就坐了起来，她还来不及反应，几乎就在车停下的瞬间，车门打开又关上，副驾驶上的客人已经绕过车头大步走向了路边。而莫里森先生也站了起来，表情介于见鬼和疑惑之间。而另一位客人已经站在了他的面前并且张开了手臂。她以为他们回来一个拥抱，就像普通朋友那样。结果下一秒，莱耶斯先生一记勾拳直直的击中了莫里森先生的下巴。结结实实真情实感的一击可以听到下巴发出一声错位的响动。

莫里森在被击中的头两秒整个人是眩晕的，他踉跄的向后退了两步，才站住，紧接着揉了揉下巴看向对面的人“你他妈什么毛病？”

“你他妈是什么毛病！”莱耶斯看起来出离愤怒，再次扬起拳头，但是这次莫里森有了防备，他向后推了一步伸手接住了对方手并且反手一拧试图将对方的胳膊拧到身后。但是对方有备而来，另一只手迅速的拉住了他的领子，将他拉近到面对面的距离用头锥狠狠的击中了他的鼻子。

一股热流迅速的通过莫里森的鼻腔流出来，流过嘴唇给他嘴里带来了一股血腥味。

莱耶斯终于满意了，他放开了莫里森，整了整自己的衣袖，看着诧异的用袖子捂着鼻子试图止血的对方，点了点头“你害我差点被打断鼻梁，这是还你的。”

“你说什么。”用袖子捂住鼻子的莫里森听起来翁里瓮气。

“我不想和你在这里吵架。”但是莱耶斯却抱起手臂摆出生人勿进的表情。

这就是为什么他们回到了那家旅店。

万圣节结束之后游客已经陆陆续续的离开，下午的时间这件小餐厅已经没了什么人，旅店老板为他们上了两杯啤酒以后去忙了，于是只剩下他们面对面坐在靠窗的位置，莫里森已经把血止住了。而莱耶斯则一直抱着胳膊坐在那里。

直到在莱耶斯的注视下感觉到了不自在，莫里森才先开口“所以……”

但是在他刚开口的时候，莱耶斯抢下了话头“你还记得那个餐馆吗？我们来的第二天，我在那和人打了一架。”

“记得。”

“在那辆列车上，那个婊子养的带了一群人来围我……你猜我那时候在干什么？睡觉。”莱耶斯放下了一直抱着的手，端起了酒杯，但是他的余光扫到了对面人不自在的在椅子上挪动，所以他刚刚端起的酒杯又放了下来“我有很长一段时间没宿醉这么厉害了，杰克。”他盯着对方的表情，从对方抽动的眼角和微微避开的眼神里看出了端倪，于是他眯起了眼睛又补充了一句“自从SEP以后。”

“……”

莫里森的沉默坐实了他的猜想，于是莱耶斯重新靠回到椅背上，抹了一把脸，用‘整个世界都在背叛我我现在很不开心’是语气说“所以，守望先锋发生了什么？”

“什么？守望先锋什么都没发生……”

“首先，你想把我支开，这已经是极其不寻常了我想不到除了守望先锋还有什么天大的事情能让你干出这种蠢事，第二你撒谎的时候从来不会看人的眼睛。”莱耶斯的两根手指指了指对方的眼睛又指了指自己的眼睛“我他妈真不敢相信，守望先锋有事情你的反应居然是把我支开。”

“加比……”

“这是背叛，杰克，我是你的上级，杰克，你他妈试图背叛你的上司，这他妈在战争时期我可以把你直接毙了。”莱耶斯坐直了起来，身体前倾，盯着莫里森的眼睛，迫使对方与自己对视。

“……”莫里森没有马上说话，但是他保持着与他的眼神接触，在莱耶斯说完了以后三秒之内他都没有说话，而是用手掐着鼻梁，于是莱耶斯看不到了那双蓝眼睛背后的风浪。

“你他妈还觉得自己做的是对的是吗？”莱耶斯喝了一口啤酒润了润嗓子继续说“你他妈还和当年一样天真，觉得你能拯救世界？”

“我们确实拯救了世界。”那双蓝眼睛眨了眨，在莱耶斯想要对他这句话进行嘲讽的时候追加了一句“我没觉得能救所有人，但是我想救你，加比。”

他本不想造成现在莱耶斯呆滞的状态的，但是他知道这次没能把对方送走那么久再也没有机会把他支开，加布里尔·莱耶斯回回到苏黎世去，问莱因哈特，问廖，问安娜，甚至问联合国的人，直到搞清楚发生了什么。所以他不得不说下去“该死的，加比，就是因为你这个脾气，才得罪了人，在餐馆的那个人也是，联合国也是。”

“所以这件事是冲我来的。”莱耶斯在短暂的呆滞以后迅速的抓住了重点“是联合国想要对付我……那么你把我支开准备怎么办？”

“你解决不了这件事。”莫里森眼睛里的风浪已经平息了，他靠在椅背上，原本掐着鼻梁的手放在桌上有规律的敲击着桌面。

莱耶斯拄着桌子将头尽可能探向桌子另一头的人“杰克，如果我解决不了，我想当肯定你也解决不了。这就说得通了，你想一个人扛这件事。”

“……”即使被戳中了心思，莫里森依然没有任何反应。这种反应通常出现在战后批斗会上莱耶斯痛斥对方的冒险计划的时候。而这个表情通常意味着对方并不觉得自己错了。

“……没门。”你不能指望对一头牛弹琴，很早之前莱耶斯就明白了这件事，所以他叹了口气“不，莫里森。”

莫里森第一次端起了自己的酒杯，他抿了一口泡沫然后放下来，点了点头“我猜到你会这么说。”

“……”

“……”

有那么一会他们都不知道该说点什么，于是莫里森继续喝着啤酒，而莱耶斯则点上了一根烟“安娜那天的电话就是讲这个？”

“不，她是来问我们喜不喜欢她选的地方的。”

“狗屎一样的地方。”听到这话的莫里森笑了，于是莱耶斯也笑了“听着杰克，你该对我们有点信心，没有什么是我们解决不了的，如果有，安娜也会帮我们的。我们就是这么打赢这场仗的。”

“你说得对。”莫里森放下被他喝空的酒杯，低垂的眼睑盖住了情绪“加比，我很抱歉让你遭了一顿打，但是我还是会把你送上那辆车。”

“我知道，就像你说这么多我也不会道歉，那一拳是你应得的。”莱耶斯感觉到放松了许多，就只因为莫里森这一句话。莫里森虽然没有承诺什么，但他能感受到来自对方微笑里的暖意。

他将手里燃了一半的烟掐灭在烟灰缸里说道“还有，我只挨了最初那一拳，遭了一顿打的是那几个不自量力的小兔崽子。”

然后莱耶斯站起来，看向窗外，看到不远的那座石桥上站着的一对情侣正在伸手去敲挂在上面的钟，于是他说：“这破地方，我以后度假绝对不会听安娜的意见了。”

然后他看到对方眼睛中的春日湖泊因微笑而漾起些许波纹。

END


End file.
